<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruised by yellowpaintpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371353">Bruised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots'>yellowpaintpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Who did this?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Janus's face drops when he sees Logan. His cheek is slightly bruised, red bleeding into a dull purple. Logan's eyes are glassy with tears but he blinks them away. Janus quickly summons up an ice pack and holds it to Logan's face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Who did this?" He asks, half hissed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan avoids eye contact, pressing his hand over the top of Janus's and leaning into the cold touch of the ice pack against his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Patton," He mumbles. "We got into an argument."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus's brows furrow. "So he <em>hit</em> you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He apologized immediately after," Logan shrugs. "It's alright. He didn't mean to do it—"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Logan are you even hearing yourself right now?" Janus can't help how his voice comes out like a bite, angry and rough. Logan finches back and his tone softens. "Sorry. I'm not angry at you, Lo. He shouldn't have done that, even if you were arguing. That doesn't justify hitting you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan just sighs. "I know..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus removes the ice pack to look at the bruise. He frowns for a second before allowing Logan to put the ice pack back again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How about we sit down and watch a documentary? Whatever you want. And I'll... Have a talk with Patton later about his behavior."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan gives a suspicious look. "Will this be an actual talk or—"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus nods. "Don't worry. I won't lay a hand on him. I know how to use my words like an adult."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>